Jessica Jones (TV series)
Marvel's Jessica Jones, or simply Jessica Jones, is an American web television series based on the Marvel Comics superheroine of the same name. It is produced by Marvel Television and airs on Netflix. The first season premiered on November 20, 2015. The second season premiered on March 8, 2018. On February 18, 2019, the series was cancelled by Netflix.‘The Punisher’ & ‘Jessica Jones’ Canceled By Netflix; Latter’s 3rd Season Still To Air The third and final season is set to be released on June 14, 2019.Netflix Announces 'Marvel’s Jessica Jones' Final/Season 3 Premiere Date + Trailer Season Synopses Season One Ever since her short-lived stint as a superhero ended in tragedy, Jessica Jones has been rebuilding her personal life and career as a hot-tempered, sardonic, badass private detective in Hell's Kitchen, New York City. Plagued by self-loathing, and a wicked case of PTSD, Jessica battles demons from within and without, using her extraordinary abilities as an unlikely champion for those in need... especially if they're willing to cut her a check. Season Two New York City private investigator Jessica Jones is beginning to put her life back together after murdering her tormenter, Kilgrave. Now known throughout the city as a super-powered killer, a new case makes her reluctantly confront who she really is while digging deeper into her past to explore the reasons why. Season Three When Jessica crosses paths with a highly intelligent psychopath, she and Trish must repair their fractured relationship and team up to take him down. But a devastating loss reveals their conflicting ideas of heroism and sets them on a collision course that will forever change them both. Cast Starring Cast *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones (Seasons 1-3) *Mike Colter as Luke Cage (Season 1) *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker (Seasons 1-3) *Wil Traval as Will Simpson † (Season 1; Guest Star Season 2) *Erin Moriarty as Hope Shlottman † (Season 1) *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse (Seasons 1-3) *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth (Seasons 1-3) *David Tennant as Kevin Thompson/Kilgrave † (Season 1; Special Guest Star Season 2) *J.R. Ramirez as Oscar Arocho (Season 2-3) *Terry Chen as Pryce Cheng (Season 2) *Leah Gibson as Inez Green (Season 2) *Janet McTeer as Alisa Jones † (Season 2) Recurring Cast *Susie Abromeit as Pam (Season 1) *Robin Weigert as Wendy Ross-Hogarth † (Season 1) *Clarke Peters as Oscar Clemons † (Season 1) *Colby Minifie as Robyn (Season 1) *Kieran Mulcare as Ruben † (Season 1) *Parisa Fitz-Henley as Reva Connors † (Season 1) *Lisa Emery as Louise Thompson † (Season 1) *Michael Siberry as Albert Thompson † (Season 1) *Danielle Ferland as Clair (Season 1) *Ryan Farrell as Jackson (Season 1) *Paul Pryce as Donald (Season 1) *Gillian Glasco as Emma (Season 1) *Nichole Yannetty as Nicole (Seasons 1-2) *Rebecca De Mornay as Dorothy Walker (Seasons 1-3) *Hal Ozsan as Griffin Sinclair (Season 2) *John Ventimiglia as Detective Eddy Costa (Season 2-3) *Lisa Tharps as Detective Ruth Sunday † (Season 2) *Maury Ginsberg as Steven Benowitz (Season 2) *Angel Desai as Linda Chao (Season 2) *Callum Keith Rennie as Karl Malus † (Season 2) *Kevin Chacon as Vido Arocho (Season 2) *Eden Marryshow as Shane Ryback † (Season 2) *Jeremy Bobb as Gregory Salinger (Season 3) *Benjamin Walker as Erik Gelden‘Jessica Jones’ Season 3 Teaser, Images, and Premiere Date Revealed (Season 3) *Sarita Choudhury as a to-be-confirmed character (Season 3) *Tiffany Mack as a to-be-confirmed character (Season 3) *Jessica Frances Dukes as a to-be-confirmed character (Season 3) *Aneesh Sheth as Gillian (Season 3) *Jamie Neumann as Brianna Berry Gelden (Season 3) *Matt Weiss as Andrew Brandt (Season 3) Posters Jessica_Jones_Final_Poster.png|Season One JessicaJonesS2 Vertical-Desk SAFE RGB.jpg|Season Two Jessica Jones Season 3 Poster.jpg|Season Three Production ABC *In December 2010, it was reported that Melissa Rosenberg was developing AKA Jessica Jones for the ABC network.‘Twilight’ screenwriter sets Marvel adaptation for TV *In July 2011, it was confirmed the series would include the characters Carol Danvers and Luke Cage.Comic-Con: Marvel TV Announces Development Slate; Includes Live-Action AKA JESSICA JONES (ALIAS), THE HULK, CLOAK AND DAGGER, MOCKINGBIRD, Animated HULK AND THE AGENTS OF S.M.A.S.H, More *In November 2011, Rosenberg confirmed that AKA Jessica Jones would take place in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Furthermore, Tony Stark and his company, Stark Industries, were in the current draft of the pilot's script.'AKA Jessica Jones' set in Marvel's cinematic universe *As of May 2012, ABC had passed the show.ABC Rejects "AKA Jessica Jones," Says "Hulk" Possible For Fall 2013 Netflix *In November 2013, Marvel announced a joint project with Netflix that would bring a 13-episode Jessica Jones series to television.Netflix Orders Four Marvel Live-Action Series It was also announced that Melissa Rosenberg was still attached to the project and would be the showrunner and an executive producer."TWILIGHT'S" ROSENBERG REPORTEDLY HELMING MARVEL'S "JESSICA JONES" FOR NETFLIX *In September 2014, Krysten Ritter was cast as Jessica Jones.Krysten Ritter To Play Jessica Jones In Marvel’s Netflix Series *The production of the series started in February 2015, under the working title Violet.Marvel's 'A.K.A. Jessica Jones' Netflix Series Begins Filming; First Set Images Videos Title Sequence Marvel's JESSICA JONES Official Title Sequence (2015) Krysten Ritter, Netflix HD Teasers Marvel's Jessica Jones - Premiere Announcement Marvel's Jessica Jones - Good Morning - Only on Netflix HD Marvel's Jessica Jones - Nightcap - Only on Netflix HD Marvel's Jessica Jones - Evening Stroll - Only on Netflix HD Marvel's Jessica Jones - All in a Day's Work - Only on Netflix HD Marvel's Jessica Jones - Poster - Netflix HD Marvel's Jessica Jones - Poster - Kilgrave - Netflix -HD- Marvel's JESSICA JONES Netflix Launch Promo (2015) Krysten Ritter, David Tennant Marvel's Jessica Jones - Luke Cage Teaser Trailers Marvel's Jessica Jones - Official Trailer - Only on Netflix HD Marvel's Jessica Jones - Official Trailer 2 - Netflix HD JESSICA JONES Season 2 Trailer (Marvel 2018) Marvel’s Jessica Jones - Season 2 Official Trailer HD Netflix Marvel’s Jessica Jones - Season 2 Trailer Her Way HD Netflix Clip Marvel's JESSICA JONES Movie Clip - All In (2015) Netflix Series HD Marvel's Jessica Jones Sneak Peek (HD) David Tennant References External Links * * * * * * * Category:Jessica Jones Category:Jessica Jones (TV series)